The present invention seeks to provide a remote-control monitoring system and method for providing remote control of a premises automation system to third party professional monitoring services, which premises automation systems typically include premises devices suitable for monitoring and managing a premises, and functionality for remotely accessing and managing the premises devices. Suitable premises devices may include, for example, motion detectors, noise detectors, smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, flood detectors, cameras, lighting control devices and thermostat devices operable for controlling the temperature within the premises. Functionality for remotely accessing and managing the premises devices may include, for example, a smartphone application operable for communicating, via the Internet, with the premises devices and for receiving real-time indications of events detected by the premises devices. Such a premises automation system typically allows a user of the system, such as an owner of the premises, to employ the system to remotely monitor and manage the premises. When employed by the owner of the premises, this is typically referred to as “self-monitoring”.
Commercially available premises automation systems, often referred to as “smart home” or “smart building” system include, for example, Nexia™ Home Intelligence commercially available from Nexia Intelligence LLC of Golden, Colo.
Some premises automation systems may include an API which allows for programmatically extending the system by third parties. Examples of such an API include an API provided by SmartThings, Inc. of Washington, D.C., and the “Works with Nest” Developer Program provided by Nest Labs of Palo Alto, Calif.
It is appreciated that while the premises automation system described hereinabove allows a user of the system to remotely monitor and manage the premises, the user may at times prefer that a third party professional monitoring service monitor the premises. For example, it may be desirable to have a third party monitor the premises while the user is abroad or on vacation.
It is further appreciated that communication protocols employed by typical premises automation systems may be incompatible with communication protocols employed by professional monitoring services.
Therefore, to facilitate for third party monitoring of the premises by employing a premises automation system such as that described hereinabove, it is necessary to facilitate selecting a suitable third party professional monitoring service, to provide the third party with access to the premises automation system and to facilitate communication therebetween. This may be achieved by providing a remote-control monitoring system which interfaces with premises automation system APIs, as will be described in detail hereinbelow.